The Last Wonder Hyuga
by Senjougahara Rin
Summary: Seluruh anggota klan Hyuga dibantai, dan hanya tersisa Hinata dan sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah. Sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa masih ada seorang Hyuga lain diluar Konoha. /"Dasar amatir"/'Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati sekarang'/ Cekidot. Happy RnR.


Lantai rumah itu telah tergenang oleh darah. Tidak hanya rumah besar diujung jalan itu, tetapi di rumah-rumah yang lain disekitar kompleks tersebut juga sama. Bahkan genangan darah juga terlihat dijalan raya dan mengalir keselokan kecil. Diantara genangan tersebut, terlihat sosok manusia yang tengah berjalan dengan seringai menakutkannya, iris lavender tersebut berhiaskan urat-urat yang muncul disekitarnya. Sepasang katana tak luput menemani tangannya. Terlihat bibirnya bergerak membentuk gumaman, "pesta berakhir".

.

πǀɳ

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

Belum Rin tetapkan jodohnya Hinata, jadi bila ada yang berminat memberi saran bisa tulis di kotak review

**Warning**

Ini fiction pertama Rin dan Rin belum ngerti apa saja yang harus ditulis dikolom warning. Jadi setiap kesalahan bisa saja muncul tanpa peringatan. Bagi yang berkenan mengajari saya, tolong tulis dikotak review

.

πǀɳ

.

Ruangan putih dengan aroma obat yang kuat menyapa bocah kecil dari tidur panjangnya. Dia terbangun karena merasakan susuatu yang hangat dan berair menyentuh pipinya. "Hinata kau sudah bangun?" suara pemuda bertato segitiga merah dipipi mengisi pendengarannya, suara itu terdengar seperti orang yang sangat khawatir, "Kurenai Sensei, Hinata sudah sadar."

"Shino cepat panggil dokter. Kiba cepat kabari Hokage. Dan Akamaru…"

"Guk"

"…tetap disini temani Hinata."

"Guk." "Hai," jawab Akamaru, Kiba, dan Shino bersamaan.

Kurenai sensei langsung menuju tempat tidur Hinata ketika mendapatinya mencoba untuk duduk. "Jangan dipakasakan dulu Hinata. Kamu harus banyak istirahat."

"Sensei, a..ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak ingat Hinata?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sensei. Ku..kumohon katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi."

"…"

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari ametysnya.

Kurenai bingung harus melalukan apa. Menurutnya saat ini yang terbaik untuk menenangkan murid kesayangannya adalah memeluk dan berkata, "tabahkan hatimu Hinata, kamu masih punya kami." Tak terasa pula air mata juga jatuh dari rubynya.

"Hiks hiks hiks, otousan, neji-nii dan anggota Hyuga yang lainnya."

"… Hiks hiks hiks …"

Hanya isak tangis yang mewarnai suara ruangan ini. Bahkan Akamaru seolah mengerti dan hanya mengeluskan pipi Hinata menggunakan kepalanya serta matanya juga sembab (puppy eyes), seolah mengerti kesedihan hati sahabat majikannya.

.

πǀɳ

.

Sudah tiga hari Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah Kurenai. Hari ini Hokage memanggilnya, mungkin untuk sebuah introgasi. "Tok… tok… tok…," terdengar pintu dengan kayu ulin itu diketuk.

"Masuk," setelah menoleh kearah pintu, "oh ternyata Hinata, ayo duduk kesini. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Tidak berubah Tsunade-sama, tapi sekarang saya bisa lebih tenang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hinata apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?"

"Emmm, iya Tsunade-sama, tapi menurutku ini tidak membantu penyelidikan kasus ini. Yang kuingat saat pulang dari acara ulang tahun Sakura, yang kudapati adalah seluruh anggota klan Hyuga telah menjadi mayat termaksud ayah dan saudara saya. Mungkin karena terlalu syok, saya jatuh pingsan Tsunade-sama."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Kurenai telah mengatakan bahwa dia bersedia merawat dan membesarkanmu, dia bilang dia sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri."

"Emmm, ano, saya juga sudah memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, saya juga sudah mengganggap Kurenai sensei sebagai ibu saya sendiri dan juga saya lebih senang berada bersama orang-orang yang saya kasihi di Konoha, tapi saya ingat bahwa saya ternyata masih memiliki keluarga Hyuga diluar Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Tsunase-sama, kemarin saya telah mendapatkan surat darinya. Dia juga menyatakan siap merawat saya dan juga…" Hinata terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Dan juga?"

"Dan juga mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pembantaian ini. Oleh karena itu dia menginginkan saya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan saya rasa mungkin lebih baik jika bisa bersama anggota keluarga disaat seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kurasa yang lainnya juga bisa memahami keadaanmu sekarang. Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Hinata."

"Terima kasih atas pemahamannya Tsunade-sama." Kemudian Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "emmm, ano, seperti anda juga mendapatkan surat dari keluarga saya tersebut." Lalu menyerahkan surat tersebut ke Shizune, "ini, saya tidak ada membukanya. Maaf saya undur diri sekarang."

"Klek," suara pintu yang ditutup, dan setelah suara langkah kaki Hinata menghilang, Shizune memecah keheningan, "sepertinya dia sangat tertekan, sampai-sampai dia sudah tidak gagap lagi."

"Mungkin. Dari sorot matanya dia terlihat seperti Hiashi setelah meninggalnya Hitomi," "Shizune kemarikan surat itu." Sambil berjalan kearah Tsunade, Shizune membaca tulisan yang ada didepan amplop putih tersebut dan bola matanya hampir keluar setelah membaca orang yang dituju surat tersebut adalah **'Untuk yang ter-… Tsunade-chan'.** Penasaran dengan ekspresi Shizune yang tiba-tiba berubah, Tsunade langsung merebut surat itu dari Shizune yang membatu dan langsung membaca isi surat tersebut, "ternyata dia keluarga terakhir Hinata. KENAPA HARUS DIAAAAAA…"

.

πǀɳ

.

Kiba dan Shino duduk termenung di Kedai Daging Panggang langganan Shikamaru dkk, daging panggang mereka belum disentuh sama sekali dan mulai dingin, berkali-kali Couji ingin mengatakan 'kalau kau tidak lapar biar aku saja yang makan', tapi selalu diurungkan setelah melihat deathglare Ino yang menyadari niatnya. Bisa dibilang sebagai 'tim yang baik-baik saja keadaannya' mereka mengundang teman-teman dari tim lainnya yang sedang galau.

Seperti Kiba dan Shino yang selalu mengeluarkan aura keputus asaan, kesepian dan kekwatiran setelah beberapa jam yang lalu melihat Hinata pergi sendiri karena bersikeras tidak mau diantar.

Kemudian ada Tenten yang masih sesenggukan karena kematian Neji (cinta pertamanya), walaupun ada Lee yang dari tadi mencoba menghibur Tenten, tapi dapat dilihat bahwa Lee juga seperti kehilangan 'semangat masa muda'nya sebab terlalu sedih karena kehilangan (bagi orang lain sikap Lee ini 'normal', tapi bagi teman-teman dekatnya sangatlah tidak normal tanpa Lee yang 'over-active').

Dan terakhir ada Sakura, walau terlihat baik-baik saja tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura juga sempat galau kerena kepergiaan Naruto bersama Jiraya untuk berlatih, semangatnya mulai kembali saat Tsunade menerima dia sebagai murid medisnya dan saat semua teman-temannya datang saat acara ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Oleh karena itu atas ide Sakura, dia mau menghibur juga teman-temannya yang sedang sedih dan berduka.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya mereka semua akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu ini.

.

πǀɳ

.

Sementara itu dihutan yang lebat terlihat seorang pemuda rambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang bertarung dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan sebuah katana yang selalu menemani tangannya. "Huhuhu, terimalah ledakan seniku ini, un" seekor burung putih raksasa terbang menikuk kearah wanita berambut coklat tersebut dan "Duarrrrr….," suara ledakan terdengar bahkan hingga radius 10 km. "Huhuhu, rasakan itu gadis manis, terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari seni ledakanku,un."

"Hahaha, dasar amatir, jadi itu yang kau sebut seni," terdengar suara mengejek dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"SIAL,TIDAK MUNGKIN un," itulah umpatan pria pirang yang bernama Deidara tersebut. Tak percaya gadis manis yang menjadi lawannya masih bisa berdiri tanpa berpindah sedikit pun dari pijakannya tadi. Terlihat sebuah dinding cakra berbentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilinginya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah ada disebelah Deidara dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya, "biar kuajari kau amatir, arti dari seni yang sebenarnya," sambil menjilat daun telinga Deidara, kemudian dalam waktu 10 detik jubah Akatsuki Deidara sudah berubah menjadi potongan kecil memperlihatkan Deidara yang setengah telanjang dengan begitu dapat dilihat dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang berotot beberapa saat kemudian dapat ia rasakan punggungnya terasa basah dan nyeri. "Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena ini gratis. Kau terlihat semakin gagah dengan ukiran dari katanaku."

"Aaa…, baka baka baka, jangan sembarangan menggambar dibadan orang, un."

"Kau betul-betul terdengar sebagai amatir sejati, tidak tahu bedanya menggambar dan mengukir. Bahkan dulu seorang gadis Hyuga berumur 5 tahun sudah bisa membuat sebuah ukiran seperti itu," gadis berambut coklat tersebut mulai menjilat darah Deidara yang melekat pada katananya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan pengetahuan seniku lebih rendah dari gadis Hyuga umur 5 tahun yang telah kau bantai, un."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," dan kembali menjilat katananya sampai bersih.

"Kurang ajar, rasakan i…," tiba-tiba Deidara merasakan ada yang menahan bahunya.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan ini, kalian membuang-buang waktu kami untuk menunggu kalian tenang," laki-laki penuh tindik yang bernama Pein mulai menengahi sebagai ketua.

"Aku terima saja dikatai 'kekanak-kanakan' karena aku masih muda, tapi aku tidak sudi disamakan bodohnya dengan Deidara-baka-sama," kemudian gadis itu memasukan katananya yang sudah bersih dari darah kembali kedalam sarungnya.

"Sudahlah Hanabi, jangan dekat-dekat dia sebelum kalian berulah lagi. Ngomong-ngomong hasil karyamu sangat bagus, kelinci itu sangat pantas untuk Deidara."

"Hn," hanya itu yang terdengar dari gadis manis berambut coklat yang bernama Hanabi, gadis yang telah membantai seluruh anggota klannya, terkecuali saudara kembarnya Hyuga Hinata.

"Hah…, kenapa cintaku sayangku kekasihku Saso-kun malah membela dan memuji Hana-chan sih un. DAN JUGA KENAPA KAMU MENGGAMBAR KELINCI DIPUNGGUNGKU HANA-CHAN?"

"Manusia homo sepertimu sangat cocok dengan kelinci itu, Dei-pyon"

"Apa katamu tadi Hana-chan," saat ini Hidan mencoba menahan tubuh Deidara.

"Lagi pula aku masih normal dan bukan kekasihmu Deidara, cintaku hanya untuk gadis cantik yang memiliki pengertian tentang seni yang sama denganku yaitu Akasuna Hanabi."

"Baka, aku tidak menyukai pria yang menggunakan boneka tempurnya sebagai subjek pemuas fantasi seksnya."

"Bukankah lebih baik dari pada menjadi MAHO."

"Itu sama saja BAKA."

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain harus bersabar lagi karena mungkin akan ada ledakan-ledakan lagi.

Yahhh, begitulah kehidupan baru kelompok Akatsuki setelah bergabungnya Hyuga Hanabi kedalamnya. Sangat menguntungkan karena kekuatannya yang tidak dapat dianggap remah tapi terkadang bisa memecah ketenangan ditengah kelompok dan membuat beberapa anggotanya menjadi out character untuk beberapa saat. Ini karena pesona permanen seorang Hyuga (ngertikan maksud saya tentang ini). Kembali ke tokoh utama.

.

πǀɳ

.

Sudah tiga jam Hinata melompat dari pohon ke pohon tanpa henti. Terakhir dia beristirahat disebuah kedai teh kecil di desa terpencil tiga jam lalu. Tak terasa sudah delapan jam dia meninggalkan Konoha. "Sebentar lagi sampai," Hinata bergumam sendiri. Menurut surat dari keluarganya, setelah melewati desa kabut, dia akan menemui danau, setelah itu tinggal melewati hutan yang ada diseberangnya dan sampailah dia didesa Oni. Sekarang danau yang dimaksud sudah didepan mata, Hinata menumpukan cakranya pada kakinya dan berlari melewati air danau.

Ketika sudah setengah perjalanan melewati danau, tiba-tiba kabut tebal muncul dan menghalangi penglihatan. Hinata mengurangi kecepatannya, perlahan Hinata merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat, 'jangan-jangan ini kabut racun' batinnya, segera dia menahan nafas dan mengaktifkan byakugan. 'Ada orang ditepi danau ini, siapa itu? Apakah musuh?,' batin Hinata setelah mengaktifkan byakugannya, sebelum Hinata ingin mengambil kunai yang ada disakunya, dia merasakan cakra yang mengalir ditubuhnya menjadi tidak teratur dan matanya semakin terasa berat. Sebelum tenggelam karena tidak bisa memusatkan cakra pada kakinya dan sebelum menutup mata, Hinata melihat sosok itu berlari kearahnya, 'Kami-sama tolong aku, aku belum mau mati sekarang, semoga dia bukan musuh dan bisa menolongku.' Saat Hinata sudah tenggelam sebatas leher dengan kesadaran dan tenaga terakhir Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak, "TOLONG," dan ketika Hinata sudah tenggelam dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih berada diatas permukaan air dengan kesadaran terakhirnya dia dapat merasakan tangan hangat sedang menangkap tangannya, 'aku selamat,' dan hilanglah kesadarannya.

.

πǀɳ

.

**TBC**

**Rin's Note:**

Seperti yang Rin beri tahu sebelumnya, ini fiction pertama Rin dan Rin belum ngerti banyak hal tentang tata cara penulisan fanfiction (seperti menentukan genre dan hal apa saja yang harus ditulis dikolom warning). Jadi bagi yang berkenan mengajari Rin, tolong tulis dikotak review ya.

Oiya, Rin juga bingung untuk siapakah actor pendamping Hinata kita ini? Bingung antara Gaara, Sasuke, atau Naruto. Jadi bila ada yang berminat memberi saran (beserta alasannya juga ya) bisa tulis di kotak review.

Dan juga Rin berharap semoga fiction pertama Rin ini banyak yang baca oleh karena itu tolong tinggalkan jejak anda ya dikotak review supaya Rin bisa lebih semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Kalau sedikit yang ngereviewkan jadi malas nulisnya, apalagi kalau tiba-tiba kena virus WP (Writer Problem). Oleh karena itu kasih Rin semangat ya.

Oke, see you in the chapter.


End file.
